I'm with the band
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Kagome hasn't seen Inuyasha in forever and now he's a famous rocker, with a hot brother/bassplayer. Will they rock and roll or flop. In this buisness who knows?


Hey peeps I decided to write this story because me new passion is for rockers...well not _new_ but you know what I mean. Well I had a thought of all the guys all rocker/emo'd out and I just drolled all over myself. lol...anyway I hope you like it!

I'm with the band

It could be said that the girl was nervous, it could be said that she was scared, both would be correct.

Kagome Higurashi was about to see her friend after two years. It wasn't a chance meeting, she'd been working to this ever since she found out. Looking at the corner of her eyes she eyed her bosses personal assistant. She walked very straight and carried a box on top of a clipboard.

'What's in the box? Would it be very undignified to ask? Probably. She looks like a bitch.' Kagome shrugged and trudged forward, she hoped she looked okay, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top with an orange jacket over it. Her hair was left long and down, but that was okay wasn't it? The assistant had her hair down.

She pushed open the door and saw five men, two silver heads, two black heads and one brown head. The brunettes both had their shirts off. One of the two with silver heads stood up and Kagome screamed and jumped on him hugging him tightly. The brown head stood up and grabbed her.

"My turn!" He hugged her tightly. The other silver head stood up.

"Shippo, put her down."

The first silver head went over to the assistant, "What's up cutie? You want an autograph?"

"Sure, are you Inuyasha?" she beamed. "Right here." she pointed at her clipboard. He grabbed her pen and scribbled down something.

"Thank you…Mr. Inuyasha Tashio, here you are." She handed him a package, turned and left. Inuyasha blinked and smirked.

"That's my kind of women!" He chased after her. The only silver head left glared at her while she tried to pry herself away from the Shippo.

"How did you get in here? Our security doesn't allow groupies in here."

"Aw, Sesshy! C'mon she's sooo cute!" His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah Sesshomaru! If she's a fan I plan on signing whichever body part she chooses"

"Um, I'm not a groupie." She finally pried herself away from Shippo. "I'm uh…your new manager."

"What happened to Frank? " The other black head asked, the one without a pen.

"Um, he said you guys had um…irreconcilable differences. So, I'm here." Sesshomaru nodded and left the room.

"Don't worry about him, I'm Shippo, over there is Koga, our lead guitarist, over there with the pen is Naraku, our second guitarist, I play drums, our bass guitarist is Sesshomaru, you can hang with him later. And the guy you hugged is-"

"Me." the first silver head walked into the room.

"Hey Inu-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not it's sooo cute!" He grabbed her and hugged her again. "Are you really here instead of Frank?"

"Yep!"

"Koga, I told you that you shouldn't have done that."

"It's not like you didn't laugh, besides we got a pretty good consolation prize." Kagome looked at him and was instantly aware of his blue-blue eyes. She shook her head.

"What happened?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Sooo….you want a tour?" the brunette who offered to sign her stood up.

"Um, you know…nah, I pretty much know my way around. Um I'm supposed to make an announcement from the record company." she pulled out a slip of paper. "Um, 'We would formally like to remind you that studios ab…bc,…and da are open for recording."

"Cool" blue eyes answered, "we can finally get back to recording." He strummed the guitar on his lap.

"Also your tour is being moved to…um…eight months." Inuyasha shrugged but nodded. "Let's see your shits…_Hot Topic_ would like to but the _silver & gold_ line from Koga, for 5 mill."

"Sold." he laughed.

"And your band tees are selling and the profits are up to 18 million and have grown 10 percent within the last week. And that's pretty much all the business…oh and you got eight more requests for television commercials. And Steven sent a memo, your interview is next Wednesday. And that's it. Go on with your lives." The bands looked at her.

"What are we supposed to say in our interview?" Shippo asked wide eyes.

"Frank, always had something for us to say." Naraku smirked.

"Listen, you guys aren't Britney Spears! Just be yourselves, people'll love ya!" She smiled and walked out of the room hearing, "Damn, she's hot!" & "Inu-chan?" She smirked and walked down the empty hall.

Kagome was lying on her hotel bed when she felt the side dip under pressure. "What?' She said looking at Inuyasha, "How'd you get in here?" He shrugged and laid down next to her.

"What ya listening too?"

"Your first C.D."

"What'd you think of it?"

"Eh."

"C'mon that's not true." She scoffed and he poked her in the sides making her giggle. He then rolled on top of her tickling her.

"Sto-I can't bre-" more giggles. "C'mon sto-please." he stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm looking for Inuyasha." Inuyasha shook his head.

"He's not in here."

"May I come in."

"Hold on I'm naked!" Inuyasha looked down at her perversely.

"Get off me, get out, or hide, do something." She whispered. She went to the door and opened the it.

"Yes?" She said opening the door an inch. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"Come on in." She murmured. He gave her a small look and walked around small room. Her eyes caught something under the drapes, a pair of big-ass _Vans_. She rolled here eyes.

"You're sure that he's not here."

"Um, yeah, he came by earlier and he left." Kagome struggled to keep her face clear.

"You're a bad liar." He commented.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, you caught me." Suddenly he turned to the drapes and walked to them. Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders and banged him into the wall.

"Um, you know Sesshomaru, I've had a crush on you since, like, forever." He grabbed her upper arms and spun her around so that she was trapped between him and the wall.

"You should know then, I don't like to be dominated." Kagome gaped at him for a second.

"You can let go of me now." She murmured.

"I already did." Kagome saw that he had and she was still gripping his shoulders. She jerked her hands away and he promptly left the room.

Kagome flung herself on her bed.

"God, your brother is crazy."

"Well," Inuyasha sat down next to her on the bed. "You said you liked him."

"Tell me about your band. I haven't seen you in forever!" Kagome rolled onto her side facing him as he stared at the ceiling.

"Since what…high school?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"What's to say? They suck." He laughed.

"Statistics and polls show fans favor you, then your brother, then Koga and then Shippo." Inuyasha busted into laughter.

"That sounds about right. We had so many groupies on our last tour, it was so much fun!"

"Whatever, come on, tell me about them!"

"Okay…fine…well, Koga and Shippo have girlfriends back home. Um Naraku is really weird but he can play a guitar, Sesshomaru…is…well Sesshomaru." He shrugged.

"I remember...he was so...strange..." Kagome got a distant look in her eyes.

"You really do have a crush on him, huh?" He propped his head on his elbow while lying next to her on his side.

"No way." She pushed his shoulder.

"Well, good, cuz I love you"

"Aww, I love you too Inu-chan." Kagome snuggled into his arms and when he relaxed bit down into chest. He let out a muffled cry and then smacked the crown of her head. Kagome rubbed her head and burst into giggles.

"My rough little Inu-chan" She laughed.

"I'll show you rough" He lunged for her and fell about a couple of inches from her as she moved.

"Oh, wait before I forget." Kagome went to her pile of unpacked luggage and pulled ot a guitar case. She pulled out a bass guitar and strapped it on.

"Isn't it cool?"

"Um..." It was red with black stripes down it.

"C'mon, I'm learning to play!"

"Well, you and Sesshy share a common interest."

"Oh...yeah I forgot...Well I learned for myself!"

"Oh, I gotta run, call me if you need some unpacking, maybe I'll find a nice black thong." He grossly rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah right, oh wait before you go, is there any truth about you and that one porn star."

"Um...porn star...oh yeah I remember...yeah we boned."

"Nice." Kagome muttered disgustedly.


End file.
